The Hammer and the Shield (Haitus for now)
by Javier the WordSmith
Summary: He thought he was done, after years of semi-quiet life, the Dragonborn and his companions are called to face a challenge although this is one challenge that takes them beyond Tamriel. Can the Dragonborn and his companions protect all worlds and help a wanted hero clear his name and possibly more? contains some OC's (and some OCC for the followers in TES V and others.)
1. Through Crimson and blue skies

**Salutations! Javier here bringing you a brand new story which I couldn't get my mind off for a while now, Now unlike my two other stories (RAMB and Fairy Overlords.) this won't be worked on as much as I work on the others, think of it like a side thing that I would work on if I couldn't think and do this instead. Now that doesn't mean I won't take this story seriously as well. Now as always both Skyrim V and Rising of the Shield Hero don't belong to me, Skyrim belongs to Bethesda and RSH belongs to Aneko Yusagi and always R & R.**

"**Speech" or "Quote Unquote"  
'Thoughts'  
*Action* (yes I know I don't use this but I weirdly like to put it here just in case.)  
[Spell Name] or Spell chant**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Not your average day but then again when has that ever happened?**

As the crimson sky with strange wave-like spirals spread slowly across the blue sky of Skyrim, Three humanoid figures, two of whom were armored in black armor while the other armored in crimson were surrounded by a monstrous horde, the taller black knight gripped his weapon and Cried

"**DUR NEH VIIR**."

* * *

**Earlier**

**Helijarchen Hall**

As the warm golden sun shined across The Pale a certain household's residents began began up to a new day, Suddenly a loud boom could be heard from one of the rooms and smoke started pouring out of the windows.

"By Sheogorath's underpants!"

"Honey language!"

"Sorry dear." The front door opened and a strange creature stepped out, he was an Argonian although toad-like due to his wide head unlike other Argonians in appearance, he had scales like any other Aragonian although his were slightly reddish-brownish, he also had small but clear blue eyes and two large horns with two rings fastened on and smaller horns on his forehead, He wore a white apron with a red shirt underneath and brown trousers all of which were smoky and had several burn-marks luckily they didn't seem severe.

"Just leave the cooking to me dear, just get yourself cleaned off." a flesh-like and feminine hand rubbed the shoulder of the Aragonian affectionately before the sound of pots and pans being cleaned and used could be heard.

"At least I tried you know." He then noticed a man wearing all brown except for his undershirt hurrying towards him

"Ah, Courier what is it this time?" The Courier held up a hand as he breathed heavily and inhaled deeply before he proclaimed

"Arch Mage Tatsuo Vasukir The mage's college has sent you a letter, they say it's urgent and it should be for your eyes only." He then handed the letter to Tatsuo before hurrying away which was surprising since the Courier usually hangs around for a bit.

"Ok what is it this time."

_Dear Arch Mage Tatsuo Vasukir_

_There is a dire situation that demands you're attention and we cannot do this without your final decision on it, the others are ready to be dispatched as soon as you get here and finalize everything, we implore that you bring you're finest equipment as well as bring the staff of Magnus along with you._

_We think this problem is similar to the magic Anomalies that have been occurring over the last seven years although the effects seem to be on a grander scale although we are not sure._

_You may also bring anyone else with you so long as you can trust them and they will not be hesitant to keep this quiet from the public, we do not need the entirety of Skyrim panicking from this._

_And no, this isn't our fault this time._

_ Sincerely _

_Mirabelle Ervine_

'_I wonder what it could be__.'_ He placed the note inside his pocket before he went inside his house

"Dear you didn't change your clothes." A human woman with long brown hair and dark brown eyes, Caucasian skin and had faint makeup applied, she wore a similar apron but wore a brown fur dress and brown leather shoes, She also wore a golden ring with three amethysts on her ring finger. She sized Tatsuo's appearance before she wacked him over the head with a wooden spoon repeatedly.

"Ow! I was going to Ow! Change but Ow! I just got a letter from Ow! The College Ow! Lydia honey, That really hurt!"

"Don't be such a milk drinker dear," Tatsuo grumbled something incoherent as Lydia asked "What did they say exactly?" Before Tatsuo could tell her what the letter contained an axe suddenly flew past him nearly clipping his horns and his wife's right ear, they looked behind them and saw a teen human girl with short brown hair and Caucasian skin, her eyes were a shade of chocolate brown and she wore leather pants and a white midriff which exposed her four-pack as well as small scars. She also wore black shorts made from wolf fur and leather boots.

"Sorry mom, dad I moved the target up on the door and I was practicing my axe throwing skills." She fluttered her eyes innocently holding a small axe behind her back.

"Lucia what have we told you about throwing axe's around?" Lucia pretended she hadn't heard her mother before Lydia began pulling her ear.

"Ow! You said to ow! Do it in the Ow! Cellar!" Tatsuo shook his head swearing that there was some irony going on before he felt arms wrapping around him

"Hey dad!" Tatsuo turned his head and saw his other human teen daughter smiling up at him having similar hair as well as as her sister but instead it was longer and her skin was slightly fairer she also she wore a long blue dress and brown shoes.

"Hey Sofie," he stroked her hair as she let him go "No time to talk, College called but tell me about you're day." Tatsuo walked passed the bickering mother and daughter as Sofie trailed him telling him about what had happened

"Well since I went to the market early morning I managed to sell most of my baked goods and flowers."

"That's great to hear by the way you must let me taste you're famous Argonian tarts i've heard that people have been asking for more of you're tarts." He opened the door to the houses armory before being greeted by an armored man who waved.

"Good day Sir Gregor." Gregor saluted the Argonian as he pounded his steel armor in earnest.

"Aye, hello my thane just fixing up me armor before I head out for my patrol, what are you doing here?"

"Just gonna grab my armor and my wifes the college has called for assistance and as Arch Mage I cannot simply ignore it."

"Understanable, well since i'm done imma go check on my dear Oriella before I head out." Tatsuo recalled how Oriella and Gregor were expecting a child and currently Oriella was staying in the upstairs

"Okay then take care old friend." Tatsuo patted Gregor's shoulder as he briskly headed up.

"Lydia can you come here for a sec?" Lydia came into the armory casually munching on a bread

"What is it dear?"

"Are you busy today?"

"Hm.. not really unless you count cleaning up the house when it's your daughters duty."

"You mean our, after all she's got you're killer instinct." Lydia rolled her eyes before she walked over to her mannequin and donned her Ebony armor and Deadra boots.

"How'd you know I was going to ask you to come along?" Lydia let out a chuckle as she sharpened her twin ebony blades Hellhound and Wolf

"I know you too well dear, besides you need someone as lithe as me to back you up, and besides your always using your hammer Volendrung and sometimes you miss so you need someone who can excellently use a bow and duel wield blades as me." She struck a strange pose as Tatsuo donned his own Ebony armor, he placed Ahzidal's boots of waterwalking in a sack which he got from a cupboard the boots despite not being a fitting match to ebony armor but it had uses so he wouldn't leave it just in case, he watched her do the pose for a few minutes before coughing.

"Yeah right, pretty sure Lucia can do it better." He immediately felt his wife glaring down at him and turned away shyly praying to Stendarr for mercy before grabbing Volendrung and polishing it before removing The Staff of Magnus from its glass casing before strapping it to his back.

"Hmph, at least I know how to cook." Tatsuo placed a claw over his heart and feighned a pained expression.

"That's a low blow even for you."

Sofie (who had changed into similar attire as her sister exposing a similar four pack.) and Lucia then came in.

"So you two are going out?"

"Indeed take care of the house while we're gone." Lydia instructed as she grabbed a large sack before she headed out.

"Listen to your mother girls, and Lucia don't forget your chores and Sofie do remind her ok?" Sofie nodded and grinned at her sister who huffed before Lydia came back inside rucksack in hand (possibly having food and other equipment.)

"So are we headed directly to the College or are going somewhere first?"

"Since the letter said I can bring anyone else I can trust and there's one person I feel could be of help."

"Who is the other person? Wait let me guess Mjoll? Teldryn Sero? Farkas?" Tatsuo grinned before he walked past her and headed to the cellar to instruct his daughters further in case they don't come back.

"Is it Aranea?" Tatsuo shook his head as he opened the cellar door and went down

"Hello dad!" Sofie and Lucia waved before they blocked and jabbed their daggers as their trainer struck with a similar dagger, said trainer was a dwarven made automation known as the Steadfast Dwarven Sphere, it had been adjusted to be more suited to train people and not seriously injure people, thanks to the help of Calcelmo (who almost took away said automation until being persuaded by his nephew and Tatsuo.)

"Alright girls I need you two to take care of the house while we're gone, if we don't come back you two know what to do got it? I also need one of you to take care of Vasukir Toys alright?" Despite being the dragonborn Tatsuo spent his seven years of retirement making toys and opening a store where he sold them and going on excursions if any of the Jarls ask of him, as well as doing his duties as Arch mage and of course training so that he doesn't lose his touch most of the time training with Lydia and his daughters.

"I'll take care of it dad! Besides it's been a while since I've worked there anyways" Tatsuo rubbed Sofie's head as Lucia asked glancing uncertainly at her father since he asked them to take care of the house which he only does if he has a hunch he won't come back. (They also stopped training momentarily making the dwarven automation return to his sphere form.)

"How'd you know you won't come back?"

"You never know in this cold, harsh land we live in for all I know, me and your mother will end up dead and thrown into a river."

"You sound like you've seen that happen." Tatsuo shrugged and muttered bandits before he hugged both of his daughters tightly

"I love you both." He then released them and headed up feeling scared not for himself but for his family before headed to the armory one last time to bring some of his shields just in case and handed Auriel's Shield to Lydia who also placed it on her back, she nodded and checked Tatsuo so that he wouldn't fall over from the weight then grinned, eyes gleaming with excitement.

"Let's get going then."

* * *

**Several minutes Later**

**Fort Dawnguard**

"I thought we were going to the College what are we doing here at Fort Dawnguard?" Lydia's previous excitement died down heavily as they walked up to the castle as several of Tatsuo's fellow vampire hunters waved him welcome before they continue patrolling in case of a surprise vampire attack.

"We're here to pick up that someone I mentioned." Lydia crossed her arms and shook her head

"And let me guess you won't tell me who it is." Tatsuo put a clawed finger to his lips before he opened the door to Fort Dawnguard and they headed inside.

"I still don't understand how we got from our home to fort Dawguard, Do you even know how we or technically you did that?" Tatsuo shook his head knowing full well he didn't know himself only knowing it took a simple thought as well as a "picture" of the place he wanted to go. He then passed by some of his comrades who clapped him in the back and welcomed him back

"No no guys I'm here to ask a friend for some assistance."

"And you're going to need it." Tatsuo turned around and saw the leader of the Dawnguard and an old friend Isran.

"How do you know about this?"

"Several scouts that I sent out to search for vampires noticed something strange coming from the west, the sky began darkening and turning crimson, some of them suggested the work of vampries but from what Serana has told me vampires don't have or know the ability to do that," he then crossed his hands and looked at Tatsuo knowingly "I assume you're here for Serana is that correct?" Lydia looked at her husband hoping it wasn't true but to her dismay.

"Indeed although Lydia here is great at combat she's not as magically inclined as Serana is that's including me although I know more spells I only know a few combat spells and mostly practice in Illusion and alternation magic, and I kind of lack practice with some of them despite these past seven years."

"You mean despite being Arch mage of the College in Winterhold and how do you know if she's been using magic after all this time?" Tatsuo nodded slightly ashamed but knew he wasn't wrong.

"That's because you train with that cumbersome hammer of yours dear." Tatsuo looked away pretending to not hear the comment.

"Because I know her and she never uses melee weapons often." before he heard another familiar voice.

"So you've come to meet me again after so long Tatsuo." He turned and saw Serana former vampire now vampire hunter although she still was clad in her usual outfit when she was still a vampire but now she wore a full red dawnguard she walked up to the Argonian and gave him a hug which surprised him and infuriated Lydia who luckily instead of retaliating turned away and pretended not to see what had just occurred.

"Woah you hugging, me especially? What's next huh? Well anyways it's good to see you again." She released him from her hug and nodded.

"Indeed so I hear you have need of me?" Tatsuo nodded briefly slightly glancing fearfully at Lydia who walked up to Serana and surprisingly shook her hand.

"So you're the famous Lydia Tatsuo talks about?" Lydia looked surprised and turned to Tatsuo who was speaking with Isran and several others, glancing at the chatting ladies waiting for them to finish.

"What do you mean?" Serana smirked

"During our travels long ago he wouldn't stop talking about you, he even told me you would be the perfect mother for his daughter whom I assume he adopted since he told me she was a human, he also would often talk about your beauty and told me if I found you pretty, I should hug him I took the bet as you can see." Lydia nodded blushed slightly before Tatsuo walked up to her and gave a quick peck on her cheek.

"Alright Serana, Lydia are you ready to head out?"

"Ready as we'll ever be." Lydia nodded agreeing with Serana Tatsuo was slightly surprised by their fast friendship but also glad that they got along quickly.

"Then let's go." He then said his goodbyes to his comrades before Isran placed a hand on his shoulder.

"May Stendarr guide you friend and good luck."

* * *

**College of Winterhold**

"Ah Arch mage we're glad you're here, come they're all waiting in the Arcanaeum." Mirabelle bowed and lead the group to the Arcanaeum making some small talk before opening the door and entering the library which was full of scholars, students (most of whom looked new) and other staff members, One of whom was waiting at the top of the stairs.

"Ah Arch Mage welcome, I assume you're here because of the letter?" Tatsuo nodded as the Orc known as Urag gro-Shub

"Alright people we can begin now." Lydia and Serana stood in the sidelines as Tatsuo and the rest of the staff gathered around the table that had been set up with a map in the middle of the room.

"Arch Mage we've been getting reports of a magical anomaly happening near The Reach just west of here, now normally we wouldn't be gathering here for something small but this magic anomaly is bigger than we've seen in years." He pointed near Karthwasten before paused for a second, J'zargo (who was now a Scholar of Destruction magic since Faralda had retired.) sighed loudly

"Come on already is it a large threat or not?" Urag gave him a harsh glance

"If it wasn't I wouldn't call all of you here, the reason it being a big threat is because otherworldly beings are appearing out of this anomaly and the sky around the area is turning crimson and spreading spawning more of these beings and no, there are no records that I could find about this." He then looked at Tatsuo with a determined look

"I see you have the staff of Magnus but I must ask how do you want us the college to respond? After all the people don't see us in a kind light." Many of the members began talking

"Yeah why should we help Skyrim?"

"They'll only blame us for this if we even intervene!"

"The Empire could, no should take care of the proble-" Suddenly the table was shattered as Tatsuo slammed it with Volendrung as he roared loud enough that it could almost a considered as a Thu'um.

"**ENOUGH**!" Stunned silence filled the room as Lydia quietly snickered whispering to Serana

"Been a while since I've seen and heard him this angry, I've got to admit I'm slightly aroused." Serana gave her a wide-eyed look and scooted away from her muttering incoherent things glancing between Lydia and Tatsuo worriedly.

"Normally I would agree with you, yes Skyrim doesn't like us but that doesn't mean we can't do the right thing, if we do nothing we're no better than what they call us." He sighed picking up Volendrung.

"I'm sorry for my outburst everyone I-" Urag held up a hand

"It's alright Arch Mage," he turned to everyone gathered and bowed his head seemingly ashamed "He's right people, if we listened to what they called us we all wouldn't be here, the college itself wouldn't be here but I believe that if we do this people might change their minds about us."

"But what if they don't?" Urag turned to the speaker and acknowledged it with a small nod

"Then at least we know we did the right thing instead of ignoring them." Several others muttered before they all nodded and turned to Tatsuo who cracked his knuckles grinning at their change of heart.

"Alright here's what we need to do."

* * *

**The Reach: Karthwasten**

"For Skyirm!" Lydia cried slashing a monsters face before bashing another one with a shield as Serana blasted several with chain lightning and reanimating some of them

"I've never seen creatures like these before." They monsters they were currently fighting were two headed dogs although they had sharp horns protruding each head and their eyes only held malice and emptiness and their claws were sharp luckily it seemed their bodies weren't as strong as the rest of them

"And these Draugr look," Tatsuo stabbed the glowing red eye of an armored "draugr" with Dawnbreaker before it blasted damaging the rest of the "draugr" causing most of them to ashes while others fled before felled by Lydia's arrows who then pulled out her blade to slash another monster coming for her neck "Strange but at least Dawnbreaker is working." He slashed at the oncoming dog monster before it caught fire and turned into charcoal

"Give the signal already!" Lydia sliced the heads of several "draugrs" before bashing more monsters with her shield

"If it gets serious I will!"

"IT'S GETTING SERIOUS ALREADY." As Serana and Lydia stood back to back slashing and blasting the monsters Tatsuo blasted some of the flying ones (which seemed like mutated crows.) with **[Incinerate]** before Serana used Ice storm clearing a path as they sprinted towards the center of Karthwasten

"We need to get up there." Tatsuo pointed to the largest swirl on the crimson sky that was slowly spreading

"How do you plan on doing that?" Before Tatsuo could tell them a loud roar could be heard nearby before a giant draugr burst from a ruined house and a host of monsters poured out from other directions before they knew it they were surrounded from all sides.

Gripping his weapon Tatuso cried

"**DUH NEH VIIR!**" Suddenly the ground beneath them quacked and purple light flashed before they were lifted into the air by a large rotting dragon

"Qahnaarin I have answered you're call, where are you?"

"On top of you Durnehviir we need you're assistance." Tatsuo glanced at his companions who were shaken and stared wide-eyed as they were high in the air

"Of course what is it? And can you get off me?"

"No can do, There's currently a crisis and we need to get to the magic anomaly in the sky." Durnehviir glanced up noticing the crimson sky and the strange creatures that were trying to attack him but to no avail.

"Alright then Dovahkiin, I shall allow you and your party to ride me and I shall take you up there, I hope you have a plan." Durnehviir began heading upwards as the rest of the mages from the collage began their assult on the monsters thanks to the signal Tatsuo told them to look out for (since he had originally told them to evacuate the village beforehand before leaving him and his party to deal with the rest before heading up to destroy the anomaly with the staff of magnus

"Lydia, Serana I need you two to protect me and Durnehviir from incoming threats as I blast the damn thing with the staff you got it?" they both nodded having recovered from their original shock

"Incoming." Durnehviir warned as he blasted a few flying monsters with his frost breath, a few dodge it but were quickly felled by firebolts or arrows. Tatsuo glanced down and saw that the rest of the college were holding up well against the monsters.

'_Now for my part.'_ They drew close to the large spiral before Tatsuo withdrew the Staff of Magnus and blasted the sky with the beam which began arching larger and larger surprising Tatsuo before he felt shaking behind him, Lydia as well as Serana's eyes widened as they saw a giant three headed horned dog charging towards the mages luckily they seemed to be doing damage to it but it didn't stop it's charge, they turned to each other and nodded before Lydia nocked a deadric arrow and fired whilst Serana fired **[Incinerate] **at the beast, to their surprise both of their attacks combined and struck the middle head of the beast and promptly exploded finishing the large monster. (since it had already taken enough damage thanks to the mages from the college)

"What the-" Suddenly golden light enveloped all of them and Tatsuo felt the staff of magnus falling from his grasp before they all including Durnehviir vanished from Tamriel leaving nothing but the staff of magnus and clear blue skies.

"Where did they go?!" the mages cried looking around Karthwasten and the skies as Mirabelle walked over to where the staff of magnus had fallen and held it tight.

"Everyone, it's time to head back to the college," she walked past them as they looked at her dumbfounded and outraged.

"But the Arch-Mage!" she glared at them, tears glistening

"We need to prepare a funeral for the Arch Mage and his companions." She hoped Urag was up to tell Tatsuo's and his companion's fate to their families.

* * *

**Castle Volkihar**

'_I wonder how Serana is doing.'_ Valerica thought as she tended her garden after centuries of it waiting for her care again.

Suddenly she felt violent shaking as several pots and stone arches as well as gargoyles fell to the floor and shattered, luckily she had fallen on her lavender flowerbed and was cushioned from a hard fall.

"What's going on?!" she rushed to where the soul carin portal was and to her shock the area around it had crumbled and the portal itself had closed itself.

"I got a bad feeling about this." She quickly rushed to the library hoping for some answers.

* * *

**Somewhere**

"RAPHTALIA! Naofumi cried as her sword shattered and Glass held her at knife point (or really Vassal fan point.)

"Naofumi," Glass lifted the chin of Raphtalia with her fan "Why don't you use that flame shield of yours?" when he didn't do it immediately she turned to him glaring

"Unless you are mockin-" Suddenly a loud roar could be heard surprising both the Shield Hero's party and Glass herself as they looked up and saw a large zombie dragon flying over them before it changed directions and headed straight toward them.

'_Not now!'_ Glass raised her fan to strike the dragon but then it seemed to know better then started to rise and go higher before arrows rained nearly hitting glass as she dodged and sliced a few before they heard

"**ZU HAAL VIIK**!" Naofumi felt a strong gust of wind he felt his shield trying to leave his grasp but saw Glass's weapon fly from her grasp and from her expression he could tell she wasn't expecting that unfortunately she recovered quickly and strangely grinned at something behind them, Naofumi turned to see and was on immediately guard at what he saw.

A large black knight without an inch of skin showing who also had a strange aura surrounding him giving him the illusion of spikes and horns and fiery eyes protruding from the helmets darkness to his surprise he saw a reptilian tail swishing back and forth but what he didn't like was the large spiked hammer the figure wielded.

"Are you the one behind this?" voice asked Glass as the dragon landed behind the black knight and to Naofumi's surprise he saw people on top of it. One of them was another black armored knight but it was slightly smaller and slender as well as the "additions" on the chestplate making him think it was a female while the other was most definitely female although she wore red armor and he couldn't see her face due to the hood save for her glowing eyes.

"Maybe but I'm surprised I didn't know that there was another hero from another world, I would've figured you would destroy the heroes to save you're world here but I assume you are here to stop me because you believe I'm the one behind this, Perhaps you can give me a challenge. I've been disappointed with the heroes of this world here so far." She pointed her fan towards the black knight.

"Tell me your name." The knight lifted his hammer in the same manner she did

"Tell us yours first, I'd rather get answers without violence." Naofumi slowly walked over to Raphtalia who stared wide-eyed at the dragon and Filo quickly ran to Naofumi's side

"Master should I attack the dragon or the fan lady?" Naofumi shook his head

"Don't attack anyone yet." Filo nodded but still glared at the dragon.

"My name is Glass and now for your name."

"Tatsuo Vasukir and now we want answers." Naofumi's eyes widened recognizing that the name was Japanese.

_'Wait how is this guy from Japan?'_

"Unfortunately i'm afraid I must simply refuse to answer you. May we begin?" Naofumi knew what she was implying and "Tatsuo" apparently did too as he readied himself

"I was hoping to avoid this." He then charged albeit it looked like he was deliberately going sloppy and missed a swing.

"Too slow." Tatsuo replied with a chuckle

"You're right but I made you look." Suddenly the dragon breathed an icy breath that caught Glass off guard before the others with him began firing strange projectiles before "Look out!" Raphtalia cried as the Knight dropped his hammer and pulled out a shield from his back in quick succession.

"Impressive you managed to stop my attack." He then used the shield to push her before he cried

"**FUS RO DUH**." Suddenly Glass was sent flying unfortunately she recovered quickly once again, Noafumi checked Tatsuo's stats and saw the exact same thing as Glass which was basically nothing and that concerned him, before he came face to face with Tatsuo.

"Are you alright?" Before Naofumi could reply Tatsuo's hands began glow and a yellow ball appeared before Tatsuo thrusted towards him suddenly he felt revitalized and healed.

'_Was that a healing spell?' _ Tatsuo did the same with Rahptalia and gave her thanks but it seemed that Tatsuo couldn't understand her as he said

"Take this." He pulled out his sword from its scabbard and tossed a strange sword towards Naofumi's direction, he knew he couldn't use it so he handed it to Raphtalia who quickly grabbed it and looked at it in awe at the blade which almost seemed like it was made of fire before she got up.

"I'm ready Mr. Naofumi."

"Me too master!" Naofumi knew he had to make a temporary alliance with Tatsuo so he glanced at Tatsuo who nodded

"Lydia, Serana, fall back." Tatsuo's companions who were holding Glass back stepped away quickly before Glass had struck them as they got beside Tatsuo.

"Finally a challenge albeit a mere one, **Rupture-Stance Rondo: Tortoise Shell Cracker**." A neon purple blade appeared from her fan before it blasted towards Naofumi who managed to block it.

Filo then appeared behind Glass and tried to strike glass who quickly blocked it and to everyone's shock slammed her through the ship.

"FILO!" Rahptalia cried before the ship began tilting and groaning.

"Oh no.. That's not good." Glass sounded guilty like she spilled some milk on the carpet

"I think I overdid it a little, the ship is falling apart." Naofumi rolled his eyes but before he could sarcastically reply She leaped off the ship.

"We'd better find a new place to fight, you'd better follow me, if you want the wave to end that is." Tatsuo turned to Naofumi slightly confused with the change of character.

"We better follow, we have no choice."

"What about the rest of the people unconscious here?" Naofumi wanted to leave them with sinking ship but he knew he would be blamed for their deaths no matter how much he didn't really care about being blamed for it.

"I know that look Tatsuo, go after that woman we'll deal with the rest." The other black knight stated before she walked up to Myne and put her over her shoulder and did the same with Motoyasu, before Naofumi saw Tatsuo jump over.

"Raphtalia!" they followed suite, when they landed Filo was already standing and Tatsuo was already engaging glass.

"Master Hammer guy healed me."

"I know Filo he did the same with us." As they watched the fight Glass sliced at Tatsuo who blocked it with his hammer's handle before exchanging a few blows himself most of which got deflected but the ones that managed to hit made the hammer glow green and to Naofumi's surprise sweat began forming on Glass's forehead.

"You're hammer drains stamina, I admit clever on your part but you still won't beat me." Naofumi turned to Raphtalia who understood and vanished before reappearing behind Glass slashing with the blade that Tatsuo had lent her unfortunately she blocked it in time.

"Too sl-" Before she could continue Tatsuo slammed his hammer on her gut causing her to cough out blood and sent flying before she crashed to the ground.

"Impressive, Finally a real chall-" Before she could continue she was suddenly imprisoned in a chained up sphere made of shields.

"**Shield Prison!**" The sphere was then lifted off the ground before

"**Iron Maiden!**" a large iron maiden appeared and trapped Glass in before it shattered surprisingly leaving Glass slightly scarred but otherwise fine as well as slightly disappointed before Filo tried to strike her being blocked once again and tossed away before the dragon that was with Tatsuo flew above before it cried.

"**GAAN LAH HAAS!**"

The dragon breathed a strange purple breath on her before landing and breathing an ice breath as Tatsuo cried

"**YOOL TOOR SHUL."** He breathed fire on Glass who stumbled before Filo (who had recovered.) and Raphtalia, Tatsuo and Naofumi rushed in and attacked.

"**Air Strike Shield**." A green shield slammed into Glass who was busy blocking Raphtalia and Filo as the same time the green shield hit Glass Tatsuo slammed his hammer behind her causing her to cough out more blood.

"Finally, cough I'm truly impressed let's-," a loud clock-like sound could be heard around she sighed "It seems our time is up." She began floating upwards before she paused mid-air

"Until next time, and Naofumi I hope to see you're flaming shield soon I gotta say you're party has caught my attention." Before she vanished in a golden flash they heard her last words to them.

"I look forward to our next encounter." then sky turned back to normal before the dragon landed giving Naofumi a good look of him, the dragon looked decayed whilst his wings looked withered that he was surprised that it had flown earlier, spikes jutted from his back and one his horns curved back like that of a ram while others pointed skyward, yellow drool dripped from his mouth unto the ground although it seemed unintentional and most likely was similar to how sleepy people or babies sometimes had drool coming out of their mouths.

"Qahnaarin I have ill tidings to tell," Naofumi was surprised that the dragon talked although he didn't understand why the dragon called Tatsuo Qahnaarin perhaps it was a nickname? "We are no longer in Tamriel, I felt my connection with the soul cairn vanish, this does not bode well with me although I am thrilled with my freedom, The ideal masters will not." Naofumi didn't recognize the terms the dragon used, when he thought about it he then realized that Tatsuo and his company came from another world like glass during the waves.

"How would they respond Durnehviir?"

"Not too well I persume, then again they have never left their realm nor interacted with anything that directly involved them but I myself don't know what they will do."

"Qahnaarin, I shall leave you for now, I want to enjoy my freedom for a while, call me if you need me." Durnehviir then took flight then left them roaring in what seemed to be a roar of triumpth and joy before disappearing on the horizon, Tatsuo waved goodbye before he then walked up to Naofumi who immediately went on guard before Tatsuo slowed and removed his helmet revealing a reddish-brown scaled lizard head with pupil-less blue eyes and two large horns fastened by rings and smaller ones on his forehead although he looked like a lizardman he seemed to have more horns and slightly rougher looking then the Lizardman he had seen with the Slave Trader.

"Let me formally introduce myself," he placed his hammer on the ground and placed his hand on his chest bowing briefly

"My name is Tatsuo Vasukir at your service." Naofumi was surprised to say the least but he didn't still know if he could trust him.

"Naofumi Iwatani." Tatsuo held out a hand and Naofumi shook it albeit slowly.

"Raphtalia, um here's your sword back." She handed back his sword and although it seemed he didn't understand her, he still thanked her before he placed it back on its scabbard.

"Filo thank you for healing me!" Tatsuo smiled probably understanding her gratitude despite not understanding the words.

"You're quite welcome," he then noticed Naofumi's expression as Naofumi looked at him unsure if they should continue to converse with them "Ah I'm guessing you're not sure if you should trust me or not." Naofumi nodded briefly

"It's quite alright, after all I am still a stranger to you." They then heard footsteps and saw two of the others that were with Tatsuo.

"We managed to get all of them off unfortunately some of the debris from the ship hit some of them," The other black armored one removed their helmet revealing a beautiful woman with brown hair and dark brown eyes.

"They're unscathed and were still unconscious before several villagers as well as soldiers came by and we told them to nurse them back to health, they're near the largest building we could see before we went to look for you."

"Thank you Lydia dear." Naofumi didn't understand why Tatsuo called the woman dear but before he could ask Raphtalia asked

"How did you two carry them? I mean there were a lot of us on the ship and I don't think you would have the time to bring them all off since the ship was about to crash." Lydia looked at her perplexed before Naofumi realized he could only understand them and translated her question.

"Well besides me carrying the ones I thought looked lightest, Serana here resurrected some help to carry them." Suddenly a soul eater appeared behind them although it looked ghostly and to Naofumi's surprise was the one that he had recently killed which surprised Filo and Raphtalia and angered Naofumi.

"Why did you bring it back to life? Are you trying to kill us all?" Then "Serana" snapped her fingers and the Soul eater crumbled to dust.

"Sorry but the ship was falling and this thing was the biggest thing I could use to transport the others." Naofumi could see sense in her statement unfortunately Raphtalia didn't understand her.

"But that doesn't excuse the fact you used Necromancy." Raphtalia stated Serana removed her hood revealing a beautiful pale face with black braided hair and crossed her arms.

"From what I can tell you just accused me of necromancy, I performed no such thing, I leave that up to my mother and the mages of Winterhold, I only reanimated the corpse to help not didn't bring it back to life I only animated the body not give it a soul." Her glowing eyes glared at Raphtalia looking insulted that she had suggested she used necromancy.

"Sorry for Serana's behaviour Raphtalia was it?" Naofumi translated before Raphtalia nodded "She's had bad experiences with the undead and necromancy but," Tatsuo glared at Serana "Don't pair the college with those filth they went down a dark path and although we don't discourage it we don't generally like it and try to distance those who practice it with us so please Serana. you've seen the college do they seem like Necromancers to you?" Serana seemed ashamed

"They don't, *sigh* I'm sorry for saying that."

"It's alright, Now I have bad news for both of you." He addressed this to Lydia and Serana who raised their eyebrows in curiosity and worry.

"What's wrong?"

"We are no longer in Skyrim or Tamriel as a matter of fact." His companions looked at him hoping he was joking unfortunately his expression said he wasn't joking.

"How do you know? And why?"

"I'm not sure how we, as for why we're in another world, Durnehviir confirmed my suspicions from the start, as soon as I saw Glass, the strange corpse of the creature you reanimated Serana as well as the the strange clothing and people we saw on the flying ship as well as the short conversation I had with Glass, and I don't mean any offence you three," Naofumi nodded, it wasn't the most insulting thing anyone has said and it seemed to him Tatsuo didn't mean it as insulting.

'_Wait since when did I start trusting a stranger.'_ He shook his head remembering before he looked to Raphtalia and Filo and remembered they were strangers to him once upon a time before he got along with them.

"Another world, hm.. after soul cairn I didn't except to end up in another one."

"How did you end up here?" Naofumi wanted to know how they came here and if they came willingly or not, not that he cared for he always knew how those transported to another world would normally say.

"I wish we knew," Tatsuo sighed leaning against his hammer arms crossed in thought "One minute we were in our world protecting a village from a monster horde closing that magical anomaly that vanished in the sky earlier. the next minute we see a flying ship, unconcious people and a woman with fans as weapons." Now Naofumi was surprised, they didn't come from a modern world like he did? Or died there? It confused him before Filo tugged on his cape.

"Master what are they saying?" she had turned into her human form which from the shocked faces of Tatsuo as well as his companions that they weren't expecting that.

"Wait wasn't there a large bird there?" Tatsuo rubbed his eyes and shook his head before he declared.

"Now I've seen everything." Naofumi then had a question he had wanted to ask Tatsuo since he had seen the dragon speak to him

"How was that dragon able to talk? And why did it speak to you with respect?"

"I assume dragons don't speak here?" Naofumi shook his head albiet as far as he knew at least "He's name is Durnehviir or at least that's what he calls himself anyways I'll spare you the details but at one point he was known as the strongest dragon since he has never been felled in battle until I beated him fair and square and it wasn't easy especially with the help of Serana and her mother, when we were about to leave Durnehviir approached me and considered me an ally and fellow dragon and told me I could call him if I needed but what he wanted more was freedom from his prison." Tatsuo sighed "You see he was tricked into guardian an immortal being because he was promised that he would be helped to be stronger, ultimately he was betrayed and forced to live, turning him to what he looks like now." Naofumi shook his head from the long explanation but then Durnehviir's story kind of reminded him of his slightly.

"What did they say Naofumi?" Naofumi wasn't sure if he should tell them or not but he looked at Tatsuo.

"You may tell them." Naofumi told the story to them, Raphtaila covered her mouth shocked while Filo looked indifferent.

"Dumb drag-" although Naofumi knew Tatsuo wouldn't understand her he still found her reaction rude

"Filo."

"But it's a dragon master! Filo's mortal enemy." He put a hand on his chin in thought

"So Filolial's are rivals to dragons, was that the reason why you were eager to beat that dragon during the race between me and Motoyasu?" Filo nodded

"Yeah Spear's dragon was dumb and slow." Filo smirked and wilted when Raphtalia asked

"But that dragon didn't seem that bad right Filo? Filo shook her head

"But he did smell bad." Raphtalia giggled before she turned to Naofumi

"How were you able to understand them Naofumi?"

"Yeah, how Master?" Tatsuo glanced at them and seemed to be observing them for a moment before looking away and began discussing things with his female companions which he couldn't hear.

"Honestly I'm not sure but-" before he could continue he heard many footsteps behind them before he heard

"You!" he saw the captain of the royal guard approach them as well as the guards who had left and joined him to take care of the waves earlier

"You stole some of our troops!" Naofumi sighed as Tatsuo and his companions got near them to listen although he doubted they could understand.

"Took you long enough to get here." He sighed

"I should have expected as much." Tatsuo put a hand in his shoulder and leaned whispering as the squad leader tried to explain to the Captain of the royal guard why they weren't with them and instead with the shield hero

"As they say the cavalry comes after the disaster has passed, grumpy pile of scrib jelly looked like they've been through a fight even though they just walked here must have been that poor fashion sense, am I right?" Naofumi smirked at Tatsuo's slight jab at their "fashion" sense

"Where are the other heroes?" Naofumi turned to Lydia (whom the captain had ignored as well as Tatsuo's group immediately assuming them to be with the Shield hero.) who relayed what she told them earlier and Naofumi translated

"The heroes you love so much are over there in the biggest building shouldn't be hard to find them but who knows." The Captain glared

"You're soldiers and the surviving villagers are nursing them back to health, I would've told them not to bother but-" Before he could continue the captain shouted

"Retrieve the heroes and bring them to a hospital!" the soldiers nodded and headed towards to the largest building they could see.

"But sir there are more seriously injured people!" The captain ignored his soldier retorting

"We prioritize the heroes for the future of our country, for the good of the world!" Naofumi shook his head unable to handle the captain's bull seeing as how the other heroes were of no help in the latest wave as well as how weak they were."

"I'm not liking the tone of this guy." Tatsuo hissed and Naofumi agreed wholeheartedly as the Captain turned to them.

"If you think you are a hero," Naofumi grounded his teeth "Then you have the right to come with us!" Suddenly Tatsuo appeared in front of Naofumi but he was facing the Captain

"You better watch yourself pal." The captain looked flabbergasted before he glared

"Can you speak something I can understand Sir!" Tatsuo was unamused before he cried

"**GOL HAH DOV**!" a golden breath covered the captain and his men causing them to stumble before they shook their heads.

"What is it you need sir?" Naofumi as well as the rest of his companions were shocked by the sudden change of the captains behaviour although he sounded like he was subdued and calmed.

"Why do you need Naofumi to come with you."

"He's the shield hero, he's a criminal and scum but since he and his party were the only ones who were conscious, we need to bring them to the king." Tatsuo glanced at Naofumi

"Why is he a criminal?"

"It's because he attempted to rape the princess Malty of Melromarc." Naofumi felt angry but then was surprised by the next question.

"Was there solid evidence? Words are not evidence enough, people can lie even royals." The captain paused in thought.

"N-no sir but." Naofumi's eyes widened.

"No buts, that's all I needed to hear. Now then take us to the king and tell your men to not bother us and I hope you will forget whatever I asked and told you." The captain nodded

"Aye sir, alright men let's move it!" they turned heel and marched away

"How did you do that?" Raphtalia as well as Filo asked while Naofumi translated their question to Tatsuo.

"And how did you managed to make them understand you." Tatsuo sighed crossing his arms

"I used one of the abilities, one of my more useful ones in avoiding conflict and convincing people, beasts or dragons, it's called Bend Will shout." Naofumi translated to the others.

"You used mind control?" Tatsuo nodded

"Not really although sometimes I wish I could, I just made him my temporary ally and got info from him. Unfortunately this is onnly temporary as they will soon forget what had transpired." He then looked at Naofumi with a serious aura around him since he couldn't see his eyes under his helmet he guessed he was staring at him with a serious look.

"I want to help you, clear you're name that is." Naofumi knew he couldn't hope but he had to ask.

"Why?"

"I suppose I should tell you but first let's follow them before they get too far," Naofumi nodded before they followed the knights to Melromarc, as they walked passed crumbling village, several townsfolk saw Naofumi (or the shield hero as they know him) and gave their thanks while some cheered, Raphtalia and Filo beamed at him before Tatsuo continued

"You see although I didn't end up in a new world and almost immediately accused of a crime I didn't do. I experienced the same accusations for as long as I've been myself, Truth be told I was accused of a crime I didn't know I did or what is was although it must've been bad if I was immediately knocked out and my head was placed on the chopping board." Naofumi's eyes widened "And another time I was accused for murder a murder of a partner do you want the long version or the short one? I wouldn't mind telling either one."

"I'd rather hear the truth."

"The long one it is then." As Tatsuo and his companions followed Naofumi to their wagon which they got on whilst Filo pulled it along to follow the knights, Tatsuo told Naofumi the story of how he was accused of murder because he tried to do the right thing, he began by telling Naofumi how he had travelled to Markarth (which he explained was a city with a lord or Jarl who ruled it.) and witnessed a murder happen on the town square, after the event happened a man approached Tatsuo and told him he was investigating the murder since it didn't seem like any old crime since Markarth is known to not have many crimes or rather public crimes that happened in broad daylight.

After this had happened, A man who was named Eltrys and Tatsuo teamed up after speaking with him about how one of the victims dropped a note, eventually the guards got suspicious of them but they managed to find enough evidence to conclude that the murder was more complex than it was but before they could do more, Eltrys had been murdered by the guards who immediately accused Tatsuo who could no nothing not because he couldn't beat them but because one of the leads of the conspiracy was one of the most dangerous man currently in prison, the Lord in Rags or known as the leader of the forsworn (whom Tatsuo explained men and women who followed the old ways and were basically murders and thieves.) which he had been mentioned in a journal from the one who sent the mercenary to teach Tatsuo a lesson as well as hired the guards who murdered Eltrys and placed the blame on Tatsuo who only became a wanted man unless he was imprisoned which he was.

"Sorry for the long tale, to cut it short in the end I managed cleared my name in Markarth, I still can't forgive myself for letting another man who wanted to do good die."

"How did you clear your name?" Tatsuo looked at him

"It wasn't easy although I sometimes wished I could've done it differently." Naofumi waited for Tatsuo to explain but after a few minutes he didn't so he didn't pry Tatsuo glanced at him before sighing.

"I had to kill the Lord in Rags in order to win my freedom and for my name cleared." Noafumi was surprised he told him what's more was he didn't sound happy he did it rather regretful he did it.

"Even if he was the leader of thieves and murderers he only did what he thought was right for his people and I killed him, what scared me the most was what if I had hesitated more people would've died because of my hesitation."

"I understand if this doesn't concern you, I'm glad it doesn't. One less thing on your plate but I hope to help you clear your name whatever it takes."

"Why? We barely know each other much less know what I've been through." Tatsuo nodded as he looked up at the sky perhaps in thought.

"Indeed I don't know but not knowing hasn't always stopped me from helping someone, I've always told myself even after my retirement that the day I stop helping is the day when helping endangers my family once again." Naofumi was surprised that Tatsuo had family and guessed Lydia as well as Serana was part of that family like how Filo and Raphtalia were his.

"Are Lydia and Serana part of this family of yours?" Tatsuo nodded

"Serana has been a long-time friend same goes to Durnehviir, Lydia well she's my wife." Naofumi did a spit-take and glanced at Lydia who had placed the large rucksack on the wagon's floor beside a smaller one which Tatsuo had told him it was his. She was currently sitting behind the wagon glancing off to the side probably to look out for nearby threats.

"You have kids?" Naofumi couldn't imagine what they looked like.

"We do, and judging by your look of concern, no our kids are normal they're both adopted,"

"So tell me, why carry do you carry that shield? The captain called you The Shield Hero, is the shield your signature weapon? Or is it an item you can't get rid of preventing you from using anything else?"

"The second guess was accurate although it's more like a cursed item, it won't allow me to use a blade to defend myself and bashing won't help me survive, so Raphtalia is my sword."

"You use her like a sword or as you're sword?"

"As my sword since I can't really use anything than a shield I have too."

"I guess the shield hero name isn't just a title."

"I wish it was, then I could use a blade." Tatsuo nodded sympathetically

"I understand after all Lydia is my bow mostly because I have very terrible aim."

"Uh-huh." Naofumi smirked before he realized for the first time someone who was respecting him and casual with him instead of treating him like scum.

"But why help me? You barely know of my struggles, the pain I've been through?" Tatsuo nodded

"I want to help you because I know a true hero when I see one, after all a true hero isn't without his or her struggles, hardships and to put it simply pain, even if you tried to hide it I can tell from your body language, the way you spoke to the captain and of the other heroes as well as the first time we spoke I could see you didn't trust me perhaps even now, it's understandable but it's clear you can still trust I can see it in your companions."

Naofumi wasn't sure if he should be concerned that Tatsuo could easily read a person especially since he'd been trying to hide the rage inside or glad that he saw something that his allies saw in him.

"Alright we have arrived all of you are to remain silent until we reach the castle!" Tatsuo shook his head annoyed by the captain's tone once again but Naofumi was indifferent after all who besides his other allies in Melromarc would approach or talk to him?

* * *

To say that someone other than him made people uncomfortable in Melromarc was understatement, as they walked past several townsfolk went silent and stared at Tatsuo who was looking around observing everything, some of the local kids looked at Tatsuo (who now sat beside Naofumi.) with childlike awe while regular folk looked at Tatsuo and back to Naofumi almost like in disbelief how a strange and intimidating black knight was alongside the shield hero.

"Never been to a city this big and full." Serana muttered as she sat in the back looking around flinching when people looked at her direction, before shaking her head muttering something under her breath whilst Lydia was looking at the city with slight interest and occasionally tried speaking with Raphtalia unfortunately they couldn't go anywhere since they couldn't understand each other as well as the captain kept noticing and demanding silence which Tatsuo replied with a snarl each time the captain tried to silence Lydia and feigning grabbing his large hammer which scared the captain into silence as the approached the castle.

"So, you have calmed another wave.. shield." The king of Melromarc said giving Naofumi a disappointed and disgusted look.

"We are in your debt." They knew that he wasn't honestly indebted to them but he decided to remain silent

"But how did you grow more powerful than the other heroes? Although whatever answer you give me you will undoubtedly lie but I do want to hear it." The cruel grin the king gave Naofumi ticked him off but before he could retort, a loud roar could be heard off to the side surprising and startling the everyone inside.

"Don't worry I'm right here." Naofumi nearly tripped surprised by his voice before he realized he didn't see Tatsuo.

"_Is he invisible?"_ Naofumi thought as he tried to look for Tatsuo before he was he was tapped on the shoulder.

"Hmm? What's wrong Shield? Too nervous to tell me?" Naofumi glared but knew the King was startled by the roar due to him slightly shaking he then heard Tatsuo ask.

"I'm right beside the king what did he do and what do you want me to do?" the king looked baffled

"Where's that gibberish coming from?" Naofumi grinned evilly before he looked away pretending to be innocent

"I don't know, perhaps someone wants to scare you because you were willing let innocent people die and blame everything on me when I've been helping you sorry lot, perhaps the gibberish is saying to vault you off your seat." The king looked outraged and breathed heavily.

"That's preposterous why and who woul-" the throne was suddenly lifted up the ground making the king vault off his seat and land on the ground near Naofumi in an almost kneeling position as the throne was quickly placed back down and Tatsuo was briefly seen before he lifted his hand which looked like he was casting something before vanishing again.

"You know I was going to offer to protect your dammed country if you knelt to me, luckily I didn't have to and you knelt for me," he leaned close to the king who was still groaning in pain on the floor as the guards surrounded Naofumi pointing their halberds to his face which he ignored.

"I'll "help" protect your country then." Then Naofumi and his party left leaving baffled guardsmen and an angered king who shouted as they left.

"NEVER SHOW YOUR FACE HERE AGAIN OR YOUR HEAD WILL BE ON A PLATTER!" which Naofumi ignored before laughing out loud.

"You know what? I'm not going to help you clear your name with that piece of trash." Tatsuo suddenly appeared beside Naofumi who managed to control his laugh

"Perhaps you can help convince the queen if she isn't trash like her husband."

"Indeed although this is not the first time I've seen trash on a throne." Naofumi looked at him slightly intrigued before he saw a woman in an elegant gown and wearing a crown with a fan covering her mouth near the bottom of the steps.

"Zir, very nize work out there.." Then she noticed Tatsuo

"Whoze iz thiz zir? I did not zee him before." Naofumi walked past her determined to get out with Tatsuo without any interruptions before Melty appeared in front of him blocking their path.

"Wait!" she looked the same as the first time he met her but he still considered here a corrupt and filthy royal despite her help from before.

"You have to go back and talk to father!" Naofumi was surprised whilst Tatsuo was confused

"What?! why the hell would I do that?" when she didn't reply quickly enough he walked passed her not wanting her to ruing his good mood after seeing the king be humiliated and gestured Tatsuo (who was looking or sizing up mostly likely at the woman at the stairs.) to follow him before they walked out of the castle, Naofumi ignoring Melty's pleas.

"What was that all about?"

"Some royal trying to convince me of something, why were you looking at that woman?"

"Something made me feel suspicious of her, so I sized her up unfortunately I couldn't seem to read her quite well." Naofumi then asked how Tatsuo got in and the events that happened, still chuckling at the part where the king got humiliated.

While they were talking whilst returning to their companions, Melty felt frustrated with the shield hero before the woman placed a hand on her shoulder.

" do not be frustrated with ze zhield hero, ze king is the one to blame here."

"I know but *sigh* nevermind then but who was that with him? I don't recall a large black knight with him." The woman didn't know what to answer but still said.

"I do not know Mz. Melty but I could feelz a powerful aura around this strange new companion of hiz."

"Is he a threat?" The woman grinned behind the fan.

"Like ze shield hero iz a threat to hiz enemiez, I feel the same way with him as we both zized each othzer earlier." Melty looked concerned remembering the large hammer on the black knight's back before she left the woman to get some guardsmen to accompany here to convince Naofumi to speak with her father again.

* * *

**Alright that is all for now folks I hope you all liked it so far.**

**Do not worry I'm still working on chapter 2 of the remake of RAMB and chapter 6 of Fairy Overlords just some writers block blocking me from continuing them which this story helped raise it a bit which I will take advantage of and continue the other chapters of my other stories which I have not abandoned despite my lack of activity due to classes being back on as well as the writer's block which I I explained earlier**

**And yes I decided to follow the manga of ROSH instead of the anime but I may mix the two and maybe the light novel if I get the chance to read it soon.**

**And also Tatsuo who is my main character in skyrim isn't like most Skyrim Oc's who are op as all hell and serious (unless he/she needs to be.) but he will have his own unique traits not often seen with other skyrim crossovers with their OC as the dragonborn. (I also made a few mentions to mods although they aren't specifically said and just referenced, their mostly lore friendly mods, figure out which mods I mentioned briefly if you can :D.)**

**Also I like to think Bend Will allows some sort of mind control to the target as well as give the ability to who do not understand each other to understand each other temporarily almost like the spell that Therese used to allow Raphtalia and Filo understand her albiet temporary as I mentioned.**

**Also the reason why Tatsuo helped Naofumi would be explained more next chapter the story will also involve the others places in Tamriel although i won't spoil how :3.**

**I also want to point out that Tatsuo is not going to be nor ever be a Mary sue. his weaknesses and more of his faults will be revealed later but not intentionally on Tatsuo's part that is.**

**Anyways I hope you all liked it and I will see you next time in The Hammer and the Shield! (also RAMB and FO.) P.S I also edited a bit and fixed some things but I still think there are still some sentences I messed up on and forgot to add the appropriate comma so sorry! I will make sure the next chapter doesn't have as much errors! ;;**


	2. Argonian origins and the second princess

**Salutations people of the internet! Javier here bringing you the latest chapter of the Hammer and the Shield, don't worry I didn't rush this nor will I rush the rest of the chapters (since I always proofread it before editing it more and stuff like that.) anyways I want to thank to the people who reviewed my story and to all of you followers, favourites and viewers for the support you've given this story so far! I will be answering the reviews in the end of this chapter. Anyways Rising of the Shield Hero and ES don't belong to me. They belong to their respective owners. Now then I want you all to R & R and enjoy!**

* * *

**"Speech" or "Quote Unquote"  
'**_**Thought'  
**_***Action*  
[Spellname]  
**

* * *

**Previously**

I do not know Mz. Melty but I could feelz a powerful aura around this strange new companion of hiz."

"Is he a threat?" The woman grinned behind the fan.

"Like ze shield hero iz a threat to hiz enemiez, I feel the same way with him as we both zized each othzer earlier." Melty looked concerned remembering the large hammer on the black knight's back before she left the woman to get some guardsmen to accompany here to convince Naofumi to speak with her father again.

* * *

**Presently**

"Hey Raphtalia?" Tatsuo looked over his shoulder and looked at the bundle that Naofumi was holding after he was finished with retelling the previous events to Lydia and Serana both of whom sighed and muttered.

"The same as always" "reminds me of Ulfric Stormcloak." "Who is that?" Lydia looked puzzled by her question but the told her the story anyways which Naofumi didn't eavesdropped on mostly because it didn't matter to him as well as he was busy examined the wrapped bundle.

"What do you have there?" Naofumi shrugged.

"What is this by the way?" Raphtalia grinned at him.

"It's a present from the weapon shop owner, he told me to open it later when you were done talking with the king."

"What were you doing there?" Raphtalia gestured at Lydia who was examining her newly sharpened and polished ebony blade whilst glaring at the castle occasionally.

"Although I couldn't understand her, she seemed to want her blade cleaned and sharpened and since I needed to find a replacement for my sword I brought her along." Naofumi still didn't understand how he was able to understand them.

"What did she say to you?" Raphtalia shrugged.

"It sounded something like "altadoon lit?" and she was gesturing to her blades so I took a guess and I got this as a present from the weapon shop owner." She took the bundle from Naofumi's grasp and opened it revealing a replacement sword for Raphtalia, an accessory for Naofumi's shield and a power glove which Naofumi found out the names due to the letter in the bundle which also said "Kid, I made you some stuff. Put it to good use." Then Raphtalia noticed another sword but it had no blade.

"Huh? Why doesn't it have a blade?"

"The letter said it's called a magic sword." Tatsuo and Serana suddenly perked up before Serana asked.

"May I examine this magic sword?" Naofumi relayed the request to Raphtalia who handed it to Serana who began examined every inch of it as Naofumi asked Raphtalia if there was more she wanted to tell him.

"I do actually, After I got the gift from weapons guy and Lydia got her blades polished and sharpened, the weapon's guy was intrigued by the blades and wanted to study the blades as well as her armor but unfortunately for him, he got too close to somewhere and Lydia hit him in the head and said something along the lines of "ki!" causing him the go unconscious before she left a gold coin and we ran." Naofumi held in a laugh before Tatsuo realized.

"Wait your companions can't understand us?" both Lydia and Serana (Who had returned the magical blade to Raphtalia without a word.) face-palmed causing Tatsuo to flush embarrassed.

"I'm a bit slow ok!" Lydia snickered.

"I know dear, after all we've only been married for years." She cast him a teasing glance "Even after your seven year "retirement" dear I knew you were." Tatsuo replied with a loud raspberry which Naofumi found slightly childish but didn't question it.

"If your companions don't understand us, then how do you understand Jel and Cyrodillic?" Naofumi shook his head.

"I don't know but can you tell me a phrase in "Jel" was it?" Tatsuo nodded

"Naofumi is a friend." Although he said it in english Naofumi needed to be sure he was speaking "jel" and not messing with him.

"Raphtalia what did he say?" Raphtalia looked confused for a second before she understood his experiment.

"He said your name along with some other words I wasn't able to catch, but I did catch the word "Beeko"."

"I assume Beeko means friend?" Tatsuo nodded.

"Indeed although it's been a while since I've spoken in Jel." Seeing the slightly confused looks he clarified "The native language of my people, makes me feel nostalgic and a little homesick."

"You're people?" Naofumi assumed his was a lizardman or something related to them but apparently he was wrong as Tatsuo nodded solemnly.

"My people are called Argonains. Although we all are lizard-like in appearance we usually don't associate ourselves with common reptiles although it's a common insult to call us lizards and the like, but unlike lizards we have attributes similar to fish, amphibians and even birds, heck I knew a guy who looked more bird than lizard."

"If your people spoke their own language then shouldn't your name be something from Jel and why is your name Japanese?"

"I don't know but in my world us Argonian's we have this traditional naming day called Chukka-sei, during that day every Saxhleel, young argonians, anyways they lick the Hist sap and receive their name,"

"Sometimes the elder tribesman would give names if the Hist gives a name that isn't argonian in the slightest which would normally would have made any other argonian angry if the elders changed the names that the hist gave but it's not really my concern until when it was my turn to lick the hist sap," he took a slight breath before he continued.

"The hist told me my name was Tatsuo Vasukir through a vision although I don't remember the rest of the vision. Anyways my tribe leader wanted to change my name since he said to me that my name was ridiculous and had no traces of Jel or Tamerilic but my mother and father intervened and since my father and mother were important in the tribe, the elder allowed it although." Tatsuo hung his head sighing.

"Sometimes I wished I could've asked to change my name, the amount of bullying and bad treatment me and my family got." He then raised his head and asked

"What is Japanese by the way? Is it the language spoken here?" Naofumi shook his head

"It's from my world," Naofumi waved his hand dismissively "But what is this hist? I assume it's some kind of tree." Tatsuo looked slightly mad due to his bared teeth and narrowed eyes but he then calmed down just as quickly his facing turning into its natural smiling look.

"It's no ordinary tree, mind you I don't think any other "normal" tree would give Argonian's tougher scales, golden tongues as well as see visions although I haven't seen anygonian who has all three. Anyways we call ourselves people of the root basically our culture revolves around the Hist tree since some say that our very souls come from the Hist although we don't worship them like one would think of a god but rather perform rituals in honor of them. Sadly I don't remember much of Paatru, my tribe nor our rituals anymore." Then everyone's stomach growled Filo and Tatsuo's being the loudest, they decided to go to stop at the nearby restaurant and eat before they continue on to wherever.

* * *

"Wait where are we headed exactly?" Tatsuo suddenly asked before they stopped.

"The Demi-human country since we cannot class-up here because of some trash king and bitch."

"Class up?" Naofumi explained classing-up as they all got off the wagon with Tatsuo slinging the small sack he had brought and helped Naofumi with unhooking Filo from the wagon.

"Hmm.. If the demi-human country liked you so much why are you here then?"

"Trash King decided to summon me along with the other three despite the fact Melromarc worships the other three heroes."

"And the Demi-human country worships the shield hero which is you?" Naofumi nodded

"Huh, not the strangest thing I've heard, I mean in my world the humans worshiped Talos who was basically united all of Tamriel's provinces and nations together into a single empire and he was a dragonborn, like I am. But after the invasion of the Aldmeri Dominion basically the Thalmor also known as Dark elves invaded Tamriel, I'll spare you the long details but there was a great war which the empire nearly lost until they did the White-gold concordat which was basically a peace treaty, all of Tamriel was affected by it." He then winced and grinned sheepishly

"Sorry for the long explanations and stories must be bothersome for you to listen to me blab, one of my other weaknesses." He winked "heheheh.." Naofumi grinned and shook his head

"It's alright, at least you weren't afraid to speak your mind." He shook his head remembering the lies and the lack of explanations when he came to this world

"What was that all about Naofumi?" Raphtalia asked as she chewed on her meal slowly, slowly because she was staring wide-eyed at the excited and savage way that Tasuo was eating his meal which caused the other patrons of the restaurant to stare at him in disgust and mutter incoherent words mostly because they were frightened by Voldendrung. Naofumi looked at Tatsuo who lifted his head from his food and simply gave him a thumbs up before he continued eating like there was no tomorrow.

As Naofumi gave a short summary to Raphtalia and Filo what Tatsuo had told him in the wagon and before they came inside Lydia was scolding Tatsuo who simply ignored her then Raphtalia asked smiling

"He must trust you a lot if he's willing to tell you about his past." Filo nodded.

"Yeah! Hammer lizard must really like you." Naofumi huffed.

"but he has no reason to." Raphtalia turned her head to the side confused.

"Why not? I mean it's not like he's a certain someone." Naofumi knew what she meant but he asked.

"And what if he is?" Raphtalia held his hand and squeezed it.

"Then we'll stay by your side even if he betrays you." Naofumi glanced at the seemingly open and friendly "argonian" who wielded a giant hammer and a flaming sword, who is also allied with a dragon and married to a normal human like himself and had two daughters, said argonian was currently licking his plate before burping loudly and almost daintily wiping his "lips".

"You have table-manners of a Riekling." Tatsuo shrugged indifferent as he responded.

"I mean I became a chieftan to one tribe, although I do hate the little blue-goblin bastards as a whole so I'm slightly offended." Serana raised an eyebrow his way before glacing away as if embarrassed.

"I'm just going to pretend I don't know you, even the young one here has better table manners than you and she's just as hungry as you are." Naofumi snickered before he noticed someone which made him feel irritated as she slammed her hands on the table causing the empty plates to rattle.

"I found you!" Tatsuo who was startled quickly pulled out his hammer but due to his surprise he didn't manage to wield it properly causing it smashed on the ground next to Melty, who squeaked in fear whilst the guardsman near her drew nearer before, Melty composed herself as Tatsuo sheepishly placed back his hammer.

"Shield Hero! You must go back to the castle and apologize to father!" Naofumi got up.

"We're leaving." Everyone else got up and followed suite as Naofumi payed for the meal with some help from Tatsuo who he was surprised had gold coins but didn't ask as they walked farther from the princess.

"Wait!" she called out following them along with her entourage of guardsman into an alley.

"Stop right there!" she commanded "I know you can hear me!" Everyone was slightly pissed at her tone except for Filo who didn't notice as she held Naofumi's cloak and Raphtalia who just looked at her worried.

"Geez," Naofumi turned his head to her not stopping "You're so irritating what do you want?!" Melty then paused.

"I-I wanted to help you reconcile with my father." She then sniffled.

"If I don't mother will." She sounded near tears as Naofumi glared at her making his own party pause to watch before Tatsuo noticed the guardsmen's blank looks

"I swear! You better not cry princess!" Then the sound of a knife being drawn could be heard and Tatsuo shouted something before everything suddenly slowed down, then all the guards were suddenly on the ground, groaning with bloody faces and crumbled armor with Melty next to Tatsuo who wielded his hammer.

"They were planning an assassination on the princess." He gestured towards the knife that one of the guardsman was holding.

"They were planning on killing her?!" Raphtalia asked bewildered as Naofumi told her and Melty what Tatsuo had announced had said whilst Lydia checked on Melty to make sure she wasn't hurt before one of the guardsman rose.

"Demon! The shield hero companion has kidnapped the princess! I must-" the guardsman ran from the scene to raise the alarm before Naofumi ordered Filo to knock him out before he returned with reinforcements.

"Aren't they supposed to be her guardsmen?" Serana asked as she examined the tied up guardsmen which Melty looked at them in fear.

"If they are, they're planning something and since they did it near my vicinity, they were probably hoping to frame me. Anyways we better get out of here before more come and find us." Tatsuo quickly picked up Melty placing her on his back in quick succession as they ran out of town before the situation could get more disastrous for them.

"How'd did you do that back there!" Naofumi didn't understand how Tatsuo managed to neutralize the threat that quickly without him noticing.

"I used a shout to slow down time for a moment and took out the guardsmen but we must cease our idle chat! Hurry along before more come!" Naofumi held the urge to roll his eyes at the obvious statement while Lydia hit her husband's shoulder as they ran.

"Like we couldn't tell Captain Obvious!"

"That's legate Obvious to you!" Naofumi didn't know what he meant by legate but Serana interjected.

"Now is not the time you two!" Melty muttered to herself clearly shocked by what had transpired as she bounced along on Tatsuo's back clinging unto dear life.

"Why…? How..?"

"No time for questions, we'll protect you for now." They then all heard.

"THEY"VE ABDUCTED THE SECOND PRINCESS!" they ran out of town and ran literally for the mountains before they were in a forest peeking from the bushes to see if anyone followed them.

* * *

"My wagon!" Filo cried, but to her dismay Naofumi just shook his head.

"Get over it, we can always get a new one." Serana shook her head

"I'll go get the wagon." She then put on her hood and vanished into thin-air albeit her foot-steps could be still heard.

"What is she think she's doing?!" Naofumi made a move to follow her but Tatsuo held up his hand

"Don't worry she knows what she's doing." Naofumi had to trust him since it would be a pain to spend more money on another carriage but was slightly worried they might get caught.

"Tsk, Trash to think would sacrifice his daughter to frame me and kill me." Tatsuo nodded angered that a father would do that as Melty protested

"You're wrong! I know those were father's guardsmen but… this is more like something my sister would think of." Naofumi had to slightly agree but didn't want to show it in his face so he kept it neutral.

'_Then again he did threaten to put my head on a platter the last time we talked.'_

"Please, this isn't father's doing." He decided to humor her as the others minus Raphtalia and Filo who could understand the exchange stayed to listen, as the others scouted in case any more guardsmen came.

"So you think she wants to secure the throne for herself?" Melty nodded her hand squeezing in anger.

"Mother said that sister would do anything to get what she wants. Father doesn't understand that about her."

"What would you expect? He's trash after-all." Naofumi muttered as he asked.

"Was it that woman near you your mother who said "Zir" instead of "Sir"? Melty shook her head.

"No, that was just her doppelganger."

"So she has a double?"

"Of course, she needs one to spy for her since she is the queen. And I don't just mean that she's just married to father, but in reality she's the one with all the real power not him." Naofumi then realized what that meant.

"Wait does that mean he married into royalty?" Melty nodded causing Naofumi to cover his mouth from laughing before he burst out laughing which Tatsuo quickly closed his mouth with his hand

"I thought you didn't want us caught!" Naofumi then explained why he was laughing before Tatsuo glanced at him like _"Seriously, I do get that you hate him and I do too, but you didn't have to laugh that loud."_

"Don't insult father!" Melty demanded unfortunately it fell on the deaf ears of Naofumi as Tatsuo rolled his eyes

"I do get why you're laughing and I would do the same but I don't think it's the appropriate time now." Tatsuo placed his hand on Naofumi's shoulder in an elderly sage way whilst Melty nodded although she didn't understand she understood his tone of speech and his look.

"You don't even understand him second princess don't side with him." Melty pouted whilst Tatsuo shrugged before Naofumi did the same action that Tasuo did with Melty

"Don't worry about me insulting your father, I mean he did abandon you after all." Melty then sniffled before tears ran across her cheeks as she cried a storm causing everyone to reprimand Naofumi.

"Ouch, don't you think that's a little rude."

"You made a child cry you sicko!"

"You shouldn't make children cry Naofumi!" Naofumi gave Raphtalia a deadpanned look.

"You're the same age as she is!" Raphtalia pouted but didn't aruge as Filo hugged Melty trying to comfort her.

"Melty don't cry!"

"Father wouldn't abandon me! I just know it!" she cried some more before Naofumi sighed and apologized.

"I'm sorry," he held out his hand "Can't your mother fix all of this?" Melty wiped her tears as she said.

"I don't know where she is right now…" she brushed off a couple more drops of tears from her eyes before she continued.

"She's traveling all over the place to try and avoid a war." Naofumi realized what that meant recalling what Tatsuo had told him about his world.

"Let me guess she's trying to prevent war with the other countries because of me?" Melty looked stunned.

"Yes she is. How'd you know?" Naofumi glanced at Tatsuo.

"Let's just say someone told me of a somewhat similar situation." He went over and saw some knights telling others to not let them escape Siltvelt before he as well as Raphtalia and Tatsuo noticed their wagon being pulled by a large glacier like being that ran like a made bull before the guards noticed and gave chase, suddenly they were promptly struck by lightning which bounced and struck the other knights nearest to them causing most of them to collapse.

Twitching in pain, other knights ran in pursuit as the wagon turned around and a figure quickly jumped out from the wagon as it moved further from the city as well as their hiding place.

"What was that?"

"A distraction, Serana knew she wouldn't be able to get the wagon back to us so she used it as a distraction and grabbed everything else before she jumped out." Tatsuo stated, which Naofumi quickly translated to the others before they got up and jogged away

"We better find another path to take." Everyone nodded in agreement except for Melty who said

"It won't work. They'll have alarms and other knights posted all around the border."

"We still need to move out before someone catches us." Melty nodded before they continued jogging as Serana appeared in front of them and jogged along with them.

"Good news is that I got the majority of them to follow the decoy and I got some of the other stuff," she tossed both ebony helmets to Tatsuo who almost dropped them and tossed one to Lydia who quickly placed hers on and tossed a sack to Raphtalia who caught it "unfortunately-"

"Found you." Suddenly they were blocked and they had to stop abruptly nearly making them all trip and fall as the other three heroes and their parties blocked their way.

"Let Princess Melty go!" The bow hero Itsuki Kawasumi demanded

"We're not even holding her hostage you idiot!" Naofumi argued

"Liar!" The spear hero Motoyasu Kitamura said confident pointing at Naofumi "We have proof!" before Tatsuo laughed albeit harshly and sarcastically as he placed down his helmet and gently presented Melty by kneeling to her eye-level holding out his hand before she took it and he got up and led her gently to the front of the group.

"And what proof is that? The Princess Melty is fine." Tatsuo glanced back at Naofumi mouthing the words _"Be prepared." _Naofumi nodded and mouthed it to the others.

"Princess Melty you're safe!" Melty looked at them slightly disappointed.

"Heroes as you can see I am safe. The Shield hero and his party saved my life, this Demi-human in particular." She gestured at Tatsuo who nodded surprising the others especially those who disliked Demi-humans.

"Wha.. but-" Melty cut Itsuki off with her look as she said.

"You must believe me, there has been a conspiracy." She raised her arms in questioned disbelief.

"Honestly, What does the Shield Hero stand to gain in kidnapping me?" she extended her hands towards them in a pleading gesture.

"Please, put your weapons away. There's nothing to worry abou-" she was then cut off by her sister who said in a drawling voice with fake pity as she grinned maliciously at the Shield Hero.

"Oh Poor Melty, You've been brainwashed by the shield demon!" The title surprised Naofumi and angered him as he stared at Princess Malty a.k.a Bitch.

"Who is this woman?" Tatsuo growled, glaring at Malty.

"That's the bitch I was talking about." Malty heard the insult and growled in reply but didn't say anything, Tatsuo nodded as Lydia commented.

"Definitely looks like a prostitute alright." Naofumi held in a laugh as Malty raised her hands like she was some sort of Priest preaching.

"Heroes! You must not forget that the Shield Demon has a brainwashing shield!" Naofumi rolled his eyes '_The only one who could really brainwash anyone here is Tatsuo, bitch.' _ He whispered what Melty had said to Tatsuo who then barked a laugh surprising Melty.

"Really, she's going with that obvious lie?" he shook his head snickering as Melty pointed at him.

"Hey! What are you laughing for Filthy-demi human! It's the truth!" Raphtalia sighed as Tatsuo gave her a blank stare hiding the fact he didn't understand her.

"Come on, even that seems farfetched even for you." Melty's face looked triumphant.

"Ah yes from me, but the church was the ones who said it, they said about a month ago a portion of the citizenry has begun to defend the shield demon." The other group glanced at each-other uncertain of her words.

"Isn't that all a little hard to swallow?" Melty crossed her arms and grinned evilly at Naofumi.

"No it's true. He pretended to be a merchant and travelled around brainwashing the people." Naofumi growled.

"IFI COULD DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT, DO YOU THINK I'D LET MYSELF END UP THIS WAY?!" he then pointed at the other heroes.

"BESIDES, IF I HAD A POWER LIKE THAT, WOULDN'T YOU OTHER HEROES HAVE IT TOO?!" he then took a breath.

"Think about it, and I mean really think about it. If you come to your senses, I'll entrust you the princess and her safety." Melty looked shocked whilst Ren and Itsuki looked grim thinking about what he had said. Naofumi knew that although both of them were ignorant and idiots, Ren at least thanked him for cleaning up his mess and Itsuki had a sense of justice so he had to try.

"If you weren't the shield hero I would've called you the word hero you really do give good points for your arguments." Tatsuo grinned at Naofumi as Ren sighed.

"Fine, but we need time to figure out who is telling the truth." Itsuki nodded in agreement "You'll have to come with us until we can verify your claims."

"Might as well verify the princess's and churches claims as well." Ren and Itsuki turned to Tatsuo whilst their party looked at them confused.

"What is the Demi-human saying? All I hear is some foreign tongue."

"Yeah, might be some Demi-human language we don't know about." The other heroes looked at their parties confused and turned to Naofumi who shrugged.

"And why should we do that? After all from what I hear you're the one who broke several guards noses and crumpled most of their armor with that large hammer of yours." Tatsuo shook his head dismissively.

"They were about to attack the princess I did what I had to, and besides wouldn't it be fair to look at both claims carefully?" Ren and Itsuki looked at each-other before they silently agreed and nodded as Motoyasu looked at them in disbelief.

"What are you-"Malty interrupted him before he could continue albeit her face looked slightly worried ever since Naofumi pointed out that if he had that ability the others would too, almost as if she was worried that Ren and Itsuki might see through her lie.

"If that will put Ren's and Itsuki's minds at ease I will allow them to follow up my claims, after all I care about is Melty's safety." She held out her hand towards Melty "Come with us Melty." Her worried looked had quickly changed to a sinister look almost as if it was her natural face.

"Let's go home." Melty looked at her sister with a calm expression albeit it looked forced.

"No." she stepped back slowly as her face turned fearful.

"I think…. I think they'll kill me…" Naofumi realized why Malty suddenly wanted to help her sister, she knew they needed her alive to prove their innocence, although Naofumi had to agree that it was the only reason he wanted her with them, He knew Tatsuo did it because she was in danger, But now she's like he was on _That_ day alone and he knew what to do.

"We won't go with you." Ren and Itsuki looked pissed and confused by his proclamation.

"Why?!"

"We promised to protect her," he got in front of Melty as Tatsuo and the rest did the same.

"And you can't keep her safe. Not if you let yourself be controlled by the likes of her!" he pointed at Malty who almost grinned almost like she was hoping that he would say something like that.

"Be reasonable Naofumi!"

"Are you saying you don't trust us?" Tatsuo growled

"If you were passed out during a battle and let women carry you sorry asses off a sinking ship I very much doubt you can protect a princess." Naofumi grinned at them internally chuckling at the "insult" before he cried.

"Filo!" She quickly turned into her Filolial form before they all got on except for Tatsuo and his companions who got in front of them.

"GO! We will delay them!" They ran away as Malty called out.

"You think you can escape easi-" she suddenly got thrown in the air by the blast of a **[Incinerate]** spell courtesy of Tatsuo who then slammed his hammer at the others from the other group who had charged at him, whilst Naofumi and his party ran from the battle to protect Melty.

"Dammit they got away!" Motoyasu shouted dropping a chain and ball as he looked over Malty who was scorched as he patted some of the flames from her body before he charged at Tatsuo.

* * *

"YOU BASTARD!" Tatsuo opened his mouth in reply

"**FUS RO DAH!**" He and others beside him were then blown off by the blast coming from Tatsuo causing the spear hero to flying headfirst into a tree causing him to pass out whilst the others got up and charged Tatsuo then proceeded to bash the large knight in the head with his hammer as well as on the chest making him to fly unto another attacker before they were promptly electrocuted by Serana's chain lightning spell which she then directed at her own attackers.

"Corner them, I have a plan." Serana and Lydia nodded before Serana raised her hands and a duo of purple portals appeared and Ice elementals appeared punching and pushing or thrashing the parties into a tight circle whilst she used **[Ice Storm]** spell on them to temporarily paralyzing them.

"Glad to see that spell work here." Serana grinned at Tatsuo before both of the ice elementals were attacked by the Sword hero causing them to topple over and vanished into icicle shards as the Sword hero charged at Tatsuo before they heard

"**ZWEITE HELLFIRE**!" as a large blast of fire came at Tatsuo's direction which he jumped out of the way before he was nearly stabbed by Ren's blade which he replied with a bash of his hammer draining Ren's stamina as well as sending him flying unto others.

"A Hammer that steals the opponent's sp?" Ren looked surprised as he tried to get up before Itsuki landed on him arrows sticking from his left arm and right leg.

"Damn that lady has better skill with a bow, almost better than I do."

"No offense kid, but you haven't really properly trained long enough with a bow." Itsuki looked pissed as Lydia shook her head in disappointment at him almost like she was pitying him in some way.

"I am skilled with a bow, I AM THE BOW HERO!" it sounded childish even to him but it did the job as another **[Ice Storm]** was casted over them once again as Tatsuo dropped Volendrung and picked up an unconscious Motoyasu, spinning him around and tossed him towards them like a bowling ball albeit larger passed out and knocked them over easily thanks to the **[Ice Storm] **spell that paralyzed them before Malty cried.

"YOU'LL PAY FOR SIDING WITH THE SHIELD DEMON!" sending another **[Zweite Hellfire]** his way and simply stopped the spell with Spell Breaker making her angrier before he opened his mouth and shouted.

"**LIZ SLEN NUS!**"

* * *

"Naofumi we must go back for them!" Naofumi shook his head.

"They'll be fine beside we need to think of Princess Melty's safety!" Suddenly Filo abruptly stopped as a stranger in fully-black attire covering their face appeared in front of them.

"He iz rightz, they will be fine, my fellow shadowz informed me that your other companions have turned them into frozen statuez and they are headed thiz way." Naofumi realized that this was the same woman whom he and Tatsuo met inside the castle.

"So you were watching us during the whole ordeal? Why didn't you help out?" The shadow shook her head.

"It iz not our buzzinezz to interfere unlezz we are ordered to." She then turned her back produced a bag as well as some clothes and handed them to Naofumi who passed it to Raphtalia who was currently giving Filo her combat gloves before he asked.

"Can you get us to the Demi-human country." The shadow shook her head as she pulled out a folded paper.

"It would not be wise to aim for Zilvelt." She laid down the map as Tatsuo and the others arrived slightly panting but otherwise fine and otherwise unharmed.

"We've dealt with them and no reinforcements have shown up or followed us." Naofumi found that strange since they would have probably have heard the noises coming from the battle, the Shadow noticed his expression and explained.

"They foolishly followed the empty wagon very far until the mysterious entity one of your other companionz zummoned vanished but by then they were too far to hear the battle or the shouts the demi-human produced thankfully." Tatsuo and the others then noticed the shadow.

"Wait whose this guy?" Naofumi wasn't sure to say since he really didn't also trust the shadow all that much.

"an… ally, she was about to tell us why we shouldn't head into the Demi-human country." Tatsuo looked surprised at the shadow being female but didn't say anything while his female companions gave him a deadpanned look as the shadow indicated another country in the map with her finger which confused him.

"The Queen iz in thiz country, if you try to head to the demi-human country, they will surely find you." They all knew the shadow didn't need to elaborate the _They_ she was speaking about.

"The roots of this conspirazy go deep than most realize even you Shield Hero. We need your help, zir."

"The church is troubled by your recent zuccesses. Enough that they are employing such weak and baseless explanations like "Brainwashing." Zpeaks to that.

"Did you brainwash them?" Naofumi turned to Tatsuo who shook his head, the Shadow looked surprised by this.

"Wait your companion can brainwash people?" Naofumi nodded not wanting to explain, the shadow nodded understanding.

"If that'z so then he will be useful to perhaps change the churches minds, but that is not what I'm here to talk about, please zir we need your help." Naofumi looked at her with genuine surprise before he suddenly glared.

"If that's so, why should I even meet with the Queen?" Even with Melty's claims he wasn't so sure the Queen wasn't as corrupt as her other daughter or her husband but the shadow shook her head.

"I cannot tell you that, zir." She added politely as he stood up looking down on her.

"You'll force us to cooperate then?" She shook her head as if the notion was ridiculous to even her.

"You do not have to believe what I say but think it over, zir" Naofumi thought it over and although he wanted to immediately agree and get it over with, he knew it would be proper to get everyone's opinion.

"Can you give us time to discuss?" The shadow nodded as she stepped back.

"So what was that all about?" Naofumi explained what he and the shadow were talking about.

"Seems like a sensible reason, although there should be other options because for all we know they'll know that we think they won't go where we think they won't go," he paused noticing the confused looks from the ones who understood him and rephrased himself.

"Why not ask this shadow if there are any other ways we can reach the queen, it wouldn't hurt to know if there's an alternate route to her then using the common path as Tatsuo said they might spread their forces and catch us before long." Naofumi nodded and turned to Raphtalia and the others, telling them what Tatsuo had suggested.

"I don't care where we go as long as Melty can come along with us!" Filo said hugging Melty who flushed from the hug as Raphtalia suggested.

"That sounds like a reasonable idea but I'm up for whatever you have in mind." Naofumi walked over to the shadow and asked her if there were other ways to where the Queen was located.

"I see you have agreed to go to her majesty and yes there are zeveral but most of them pass by other Countries borders and let'z just say some of them don't like how Melromarc has summoned all four heroes without their consent, they would undoubtedly us the Princezz as leverage and if you travel by sea no doubt the zea ports would undoubtedly be full of Melromarc's knights as well as piratez and zea monzters. Naofumi signed.

"So our only choice is to go through with the original plan." The shadow nodded.

"Indeed zir, but I will inform my fellow shadows to warn you if they are closed to your location and be wary, the church has also employed shadows be careful and remain vigilant." The shadow walked away from them before she turned to Naofumi.

"Please take a care of the prinzess, zir." Before she vanished into the trees and was never seen again before Naofumi got up and walked towards Tatsuo.

"So no luck eh?" Naofumi shook his head before he brought up a tab seeing Raphtalia and Filo's names below his and a tab appeared with the question he was unsurprised to see.

"_**Would you like to add Tatsuo Vasukir to your party?"**_

"_**Yes" "No"**_ Normally after what happened on that day he would be cautions on anyone joining his team he recalled what he asked one of the knight squads to collect 500 silvers to upgrade their equipment before he added them to his party making one of the knights who goes by Ake as the parties head but he felt this was different and they had better equipment than his own party did so it's a no in collecting money (He also knew that they had gold coins although he wasn't sure how much and didn't want to ask.) they had given them time to run before getting caught so that was enough at least to Naofumi before he felt a hand on his arm.

"Master are you going to add," Filo gestured at Tatsuo who was examining Raphtalia's sword again before a magical blade appeared surprising both him and Raphtalia before it vanished as quickly which he then handed it back to Raphtalia, as Lydia stayed near Melty to make sure she's alright, fussing over her like a mother albeit Melty couldn't understand her words, whilst Serana crouched near the bushes checking for any guardsman that might have followed or spotted them. "Them to the party master?" The tab vanished as he approached Tatsuo who looked down at him. (Naofumi also now realized that Tatsuo was slightly taller than him if he stood straight.)

"What is it? Is it time to go?" Naofumi shook his head.

"Would you like to join my party?" the words felt strange in his mouth as he held out his hand towards Tatsuo who looked at it baffled.

"What's with this glowing-box thing in front of me?" Naofumi looked surprised as Ake didn't mention the tab appearing before him.

"What does it say?" He asked even though he already knew the answer.

"It says _**"You have been**_ _**invited to Naofumi Iwantani's party do you accept?"**_ and below it has the words yes and no." Suddenly Tatsuo made a gesture like pressing something in the air before Naofumi's party tab opened and Tatsuo name appeared below his and he finally saw their stats and levels which shocked him since it still showed question marks but each had a star next to them but their stats were higher than his the ones that were closest to him were Lydia and Serana (who he had added his before Naofumi realized.

"Tatsuo were you hold back during the fight with Glass?" Tatsuo paused not exactly looking at Naofumi but gave him a side-glance.

"Although I've been telling you the truth so far, this is one of the many I will keep to myself," Naofumi instantly felt suspicious as well as slight concern, before Tatsuo held up a hand and looked him in the eye. "But the next time we meet her she'll regret not answering my questions or taking you seriously." Naofumi looked at him confused as he realized what he meant by Glass not taking Naofumi seriously.

"What do you mean?"

"If she wasn't..well I definately felt that she was holding back or to be precise waiting for something perhaps this fiery shield she mentioned you have." Naofumi nodded unsure why she wants to fight him with only The Rage shield, as Tatsuo grinned at him.

"So what's our next move?"

* * *

**Later**

As they sat around a campfire to relax before they continued on, Naofumi handed out sandwiches to everyone whilst he personally handed one to Melty.

"Here you go Second Princess." She took the sandwich but didn't look at him as Filo pounded up to him excitedly asking him for one as well

"Wait for a bit, I'll make you a big one." Tatsuo looked at him hopefully before Lydia smacked him in the head.

"You're going to get fat, you bone-head!" he gave her a look that meant he didn't care which resulted him to get hit in the head again.

"So this is some kind of game-like world where there are "stats" and levels huh," Serana mused "doesn't feel like a game." Lydia nodded in agreement whilst Tatsuo looked slightly bored.

"Must be a terribly boring game. I mean it must be if one the "legendary heroes" can easily be knocked out easily by a tree, excluding Naofumi of course." Tatsuo then told Naofumi what had happened during the fight and Naofumi held in a laugh imagining Motoyasu being used as a bowling ball before he noticed that Melty wasn't eating her sandwich which slightly worried him and confused Filo as she ate her own sandwich.

"Melty?"

"What? You don't like it Second Princess?" she didn't say anything before.

"That…." He waited for her to continue before she cried out.

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!" he didn't know what she meant by that.

"What?"

"I have a name you know!"

"You call me Shield Hero." He simply retorted which angered her more.

"Fine! I'll call you Naofumi then, So in turn you should call me by my name too!" Tatsuo glanced at him as he ate his second sandwich (Lydia had given him hers much to her chagrin.) silently wondering what was going on and Naofumi waved him off.

"Don't treat me differently.." she started tearing up slightly before she stated "We're.. We're all in this together!" Naofumi found it irritating but sighed in acceptance.

"Fine then, Melty." Her face lit up before she ate her sandwich amazing her as she ate it with gusto making everyone look at Tatsuo who raised his hands in surrender.

"I did not corrupt her! I swear!" everyone laughed before he asked

"So are we resting up for the night or are we continuing on?" Naofumi nodded knowing fully well their enemies won't rest until their caught especially now that the heroes and Bitch have been injured, after everyone finished their sandwiches Tatsuo got up and extinguished the fire.

"Alright everyone let's move out before those bastards know where we are."

* * *

As they walked into the night Lydia leaned on Tatsuo's head sniffling slightly. (They were bringing up the rear of the group.)

"Do you think our girls are going to be fine without us?" she whispered before he leaned unto her head.

"Our girls will fine, after all they were raised by a strong albeit stubborn woman" she lightly slapped his shoulder before she crossed her arms in worry.

"But what happens if we don't get back?"

"We will get back, if there's one thing we know, that Glass has some answers that we need."

"But what if she doesn't, what then?" Tatsuo remained silent for a time.

"Then we do what we always do, find ways even if it meant… nevermind." He turned away but Lydia knew what he meant and kept silent.

'_Hopefully he doesn't mean what I assume he means.'_

* * *

**Inside Melromarc's throne room**

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?" King Aultcray looked horrified and shocked at frozen figures of the heroes and their parties including his own daughter.

"I-Id-don't k-know s-sir." The guardsman next to the frozen Malty stuttered out before Aultrcray slammed his fists on the throne causing the nearest guards to jump in surprise.

"WELL? DO ANY OF YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENED?" the head guard coughed nervously.

"We don't know much sir we were told they were pursuing the Shield Demon and his party, but they might know more… that is until they unfreeze." He stepped back at the fierce look that king gave him before he heard the sound of something cracking and all of the frozen victims were released from their state and fell to the floor with a thud and a groan erupting all of them.

"GUARDS! BRING THEM TO THE ROYAL INFIRMARY POST-HASTE!" the guards saluted him before they all started picking up the unconscious and injured ones before a pair of them paused holding Malty and approached Aultcray

"Sir the first princess wants to ask you something." He got up and approached Malty before leaning to hear what she wanted to tell him.

"I-I want.."

"Speak up dear." Before he stepped hack in surprise in his daughters sudden anger

"I WANT THAT DEMI-HUMAN'S HEAD!" he thought she meant the female companion of shield hero before she shook her head albeit weakly

"I meant… the shield... demon's newest… member of... his …party."

"Newest member?" she nodded

"There were.. three more people with the Shield Demon.. They prevented us from capturing him.. especially a lizard…demi-human." he nodded taking note before he ushered them out.

"Rest up, and then when you are well enough describe to me the newest companions of the Shield Demon in detail." She nodded slowly before she was escorted to the infirmary as he then sat back down before he thought.

'_What sort of Demi-human could beat the three cardinal heroes? And to hear that the shield demon has three more in his party…" _his thoughts then wandered in the dull silence of the night.

* * *

As Ren and Itsuki lay in separate cots near each-other, resting themselves since the royal healer had ordered them to, they quietly discussed what had transpired earlier as Motoyasu was out of earshot.

"Damn.. maybe we shouldn't have held back." Ren shook his head

"Perhaps but you've got to admit, Naofumi's found some strong party members."

"You mean the ones he probably brain-washed to join him?"

"No, I don't believe brainwash them," Itsuki raised himself and looked at Ren surprised "I mean he even knew less when we first got here and as he pointed out if he had that ability we would have that ability too."

"You're not seriously going to belive what he says right?"

"Why not? He has told us he finished our jobs before without lying about it or witholding any else from us, and Melty looked fine to me."

"Well.. that's true but-" Ren held up a hand

"Even if he did get away you must've noticed that it was Melty who looked like terrified of her sister and even Malty looked worried ever since Naofumi pointed out some flaws with her claims."

"You mean the church's claims?"

"Don't you remember? It was Malty who told us not the church directly." Itsuki nodded in understanding

"So you want us to investigate the "church's" claim then?" Ren nodded as Itsuki sighed

"But what happens if we find something?"

"Hopefully nothing." Both of them shut their eyes and tried to sleep unfortunately they were constantly distrubed by Motoyasu's snores or his lewd comments in his dreams for them to fully sleep peacefully.

'_I can slightly now understand why Naofumi can't stand Motoyasu.'_ They both thought without each-other knowing before they fell fast asleep despite the snores and lewd comments.

Unbeknownst to them and everyone in the in infirmary a shadow was listening to their conversation in the shadows although a glint of the three cardinal hero's amulet could be seen on their neck briefly before the shadow vanished almost eager to report to what they had heard from the other two heroes.

* * *

**Tamriel**

* * *

**Skyrim**

"They should be back by now." Sofie paced the main hall tears glistening in her eyes as Oriella stirred a pot of beef stew over a roaring fire while Gregor sat down trying to calm both of his Thane's daughters.

"Don't worry lass, maybe something is holding them up."

"Like Death?" Lucia stated bluntly making the room feel colder despite the roaring fire or the delicious smell of well-made beef stew.

"I very doubt that death could stop your father and mother from coming home." Oriella began ladling the soup into beef stew passing them to Gregor who silently handed one to Lucia and placed others on the table.

"If you want you can make a letter to the College in Winterhold afterall that's where your father was summoned to." Oriella suggested as she ate some of the beef from the stew while Gregor kept an eye on her eating his own soup.

"Don't you think we would've done that already if we weren't sure they were coming back?" Lucia spat back before Gregor glared at her

"Watch your tone young lady."

"Don't you tell my sister to watch her tone, we're all just worried okay?" Gregor held Sofie's glare before he relented before a loud knock could be heard from the door, Lucia and Sofie ran to the door looking hopeful but their hope was diminished as they opened the door to Mirabelle Ervine who was accompanied by others from the college all grim faced.

"Is this the house of Arch-mage Tatsuo Vasukir?" they both nodded worried before Mirabelle pulled out the Staff of Magnus and handed it to them.

"I regret to inform you but your father and mother have vanished from Skyrim."

"Vanished? What the hell does that mean?!" Lucia looked lividly at Mirabelle who ignored her tone and told what had transpired before their parent's disappearance

After the explanation Mirabelle told them she and her companions would leave them to process the news and told them that if they had any further inquiries they can send a courier before Lucia slammed the door on their faces and sat down next to her sister who was crying in heaves as Oriella hugged her tightly.

"It's gonna be alright dear." Gregor sat silently in thought before he tapped Oriella in the shoulder after seeing the Lucia looking at him which basically said _"Leave me and my sister to talk for a bit."_

"Come on dear, let leave these two alone to grieve." Oriella glared at him

"I'm not leaving a girl to grieve alone especially now Gregor."

"She's got her sister, they want to be left alone to talk."

"But-" Oriella turned to Lucia who shook her head and mouthed to leave them, Oriella looked unsure but got up from her seat and Gregor lead her to the guest room.

"Come on sis, they said that dad and mom weren't dead." Her sister glared at her, eyes still red from crying making her seem angrier.

"Don't try to console me sis." She wasn't particularly angry that her sister had taken her role but more so how calm she was about all this.

"Too bad Sofs, you're not thinking clearly." She gave her sister a hard look "Do you remember what mom and dad always told us when there's trouble?"

"If it's someone beat them up, if it's a something destroy it and burn it." Lucia nodded before she realized what her sister had said and laughed.

"I'm pretty sure that's what dad said when he was slightly drunk."

"You want me too quote him when he was drunk too?" Sofie asked giggling as Lucia quickly shook her head, She didn't really want a reminder of her dad's very drunk state.

"Definately not, but that's not the point!" she sighed before she grabbed her sister's hand and dragged her towards the cellar.

"Sis wait!" Lucia ignored her as she opened the cellar trapdoor and dragged her sister downwards before she quickly shut the door, returning to her sister who gave her a bewildered look but said nothing.

"Do you remember when mom and dad woke up in the middle of the night carrying some strange black books?" they both recalled how secretive and suspicious they're parent's had acted that they didn't notice that they were awake, although they fieghed sleep they kept watch of them.

"yeah... why do you ask?" Lucia then grabbed a pickaxe which was left on the sidelines of the cellar before she started approached the altar where some shrines to some Daedra and more Aedra were placed.

"I know where they hid the books." Sofie both confused and worried tried to stop her.

"Sis wait-" Suddenly the dwarven sphere, which had been sitting in the corner deactivated suddely appeared in front of Lucia it's dwarven blade raised in warning.

"Hiss..." Lucia tried to side-step the automation but it shoved her back.

"What's gotten into it?"

"I don't know, perhaps it's guarding the books." She then faked a move against the automation before she charged at the altar, pick raised before she felt like it was being dragged by an invisible force before it was flung from her grasp, before it embedded itself on the far wall as they suddenly felt that everything around them suddenly stop, almost as if time itself had stopped, before voids of darkness surrounded them and tentacles as well as green eyeballs appeared out of these voids as they heard a voice.

"_**I would suggest not doing that...**_" it or he sounded disembodied but also honeyed like some sort of ghostly merchant trying to convince you to purchase his wares or a shady daedra who wanted something. They didn't speak for a few moments Lucia and Sofie looked fearful but didn't scream and held each-other silently before the voice continued.

"_**You will not find the answers you seek in my realm, and I doubt you wouldn't like it there either."**_

"Y-Your r-realm?"

"W-who are you?" Sofie sniffled as she clung tightly on her sister.

"_**Your parents never told you?**_" the voice asked in mock surprise. "_**I am Hermaeus Mora, perhaps you have heard of the name? Or should I say my name.**_" Lucia tried to recall the name and his (she decided that the voice was a he.) before Sofie calmly said.

"He is.. or you are the daedric god of Knowledge and memory, also known as the woodland man and the gardener of men." The voice or Hermaeus let out a laugh as if impressed.

"_**Ah, so you've heard of me, tell me why do you want to find the books you're parents foolishly tried to hide?**_"

"we- I mean I thought that maybe the books had something that could help us get our parent's back." Lucia admitted as Hermaeus was silent for a moment.

"_**Unfortunately for you, as i've said the books will only lead you to my realm, where you'll find it much harder to find the answers you need, although I can give you some knowledge that could help you, for a price that is.**_" Sofie and Lucia looked at each-other uncertainly, before Lucia glared at the main eye of Hermaeus Mora.

"What is it then?"

"_**I see you have no fear, fortunately for you. Your father made a deal with me after he asked me to warn you against using the books and so I will give you the knowledge you need,**_" Lucia and Sofie were shocked that their dad had noticed that they were pretending to sleep, as well as how he "knew" that they would look at these books one day before the Daedra continued "_**The sands of time have begun ticking. To doom or to salvation, it is uncertain but for the first-born of Akatosh this is not trivial but a certainty. Unless Cardinals and Vessels band together, all worlds shall be lost to the black wings unfurled**__**." **_ Both girls were confused and didn't know how to reply to something like that before Lucia screwed up her courage and shouted at Hermeus Mora.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU-" both girls screamed as a tendril struck the area near Lucia before it retracted, but to Lucia's surprise Hermaeus Mora looked at her calmly.

"_**I **__**understand your anger mortal**__**,**_" as he spoke the voids of darkness vanished slowly as Hermeaus mora's voice faded away."_**But I can only give you the knowledge you need, not the knowledge to understand it, perhaps the mages in Winterhold can help…**_"Then time started again as the automation gestured with it's blade for the girls to get out.

"Alright we'll go! Jeez." Lucia glanced at her sister before they walked back to the ladder as the automation returned to it's corner its duty fufilled.

* * *

As they sat in the bedroom, Sofie looked sadly at their parent's bed as Lucia was frantically writing a letter to the mages.

"Are we seriously going to do this?"

"What choice do we have? If our parents are involved in something big and something bad." She turned to her sister with a serious look.

"We need help," Lucia paused in her frantic writing before she sighed, putting down the paper and quill before walking over to her sister and hugging her tightly, they held each-other before Sofie fell asleep on her arms.

Lucia draped her sister's blanket over her as she finished writing the letter before she let tears fall.

* * *

**Throat of the world**

"Drem Yol Lok. Greetings, Arngeir what brings you up to the strunmah?" Arngeir looked up gravely at Paarthurnax.

"I assume you know why I am here?" Paarthurnax nodded

"Yes. The Dovahkiin has gone from Lein, this world. as well as the one they call Durnehviir. I fear this is just the beginning."

"beginning of what master?" Paarthurnax turned to the sky as if looking at the answers above.

"The beginning of-" suddenly a loud clock sound could be heard from the skies before a bright light appeard blinding both dragon and man before it vanished just as quickly.

"By the nine what just happened?!" Arngeir ran to where the dragon wall was located and was shocked to see a strange golden hourglass with red gems that were continuously spinning around and to his surprise, there were figures of dragons which were unfamiliar to him, and judging by the inquisitive look Paarthurnax gave the golden hourglass it seemed he didn't recognize what this golden hourglass was.

"Hmm… the statuesque image of Dovah is apparent in this instrument of Tiid, but these dovah are Vomindok, I do not recall any who look like these golden ones."

"It seems to be counting down to something.. but what?"

"I do not have any answers for you Arngeir, for I did not see it was Wahl, currently or the passage of time has bel, summon this here," Paarthurnax leaned closer to the hourglass and sniffed it briefly before he went down from his perch and circled the hourglass. "But it is ironic that it is currently where Alduin was fought several times and where he was banished with the Kel."

"I shall head down and consult the others, perhaps we have something in our libraries to understand what this hourglass signifies." Argneir bowed low towards Paarthurnax who returned the bow and continued to study the hourglass, silently muttering to himself.

As Argneir headed down the mountain, he thought how odd that a bright flash of light had blinded them both before the strange hourglass had appeared without any indication as to what it was counting down to.

As he made several theories as to what the hourglass counted down to, and it apparent relation to dragons he suddenly bumped unto someone who appeared to not have also noticed him, said someone surprised him greatly.

"Borri! For the love of Akatosh, don't startle me like that!" Borri bowed apologetically

"My apologies Argneir, But the greybeards have received a message from one of the Jarls." Arngeir nodded in understanding before he gestured for him to follow him down the mountain, they quickly reached High Hrothgar and to their surprise, they noticed fellow greybeards coming their way before they noticed them.

"Ah Argneir, Borri we're glad you're here. We've just received several new letters, and from what we've gleaned, they bear ill-tidings." They all headed inside briskly to the news before one of them coughed.

"Well. Technically we do not know what these hourglass-figures are exactly." Arngeir realized what one of his fellow Greybeards had said.

"How many messages have we received?" the greybeard stroked his beard in thought before he replied.

"We have received one from the Jarl Balgruuf of Whiterun, one from Jarl Elisif the fair of Solitude and another from Jarl Brunwulf Free-winter of Windhelm."

"And am I right to assume that they had all similar concerns?" he nodded before they all headed inside and adjourned in the library. As they combed through the limited books they have, they unfortunately came up with nothing related to Golden hourglasses or doomsday timers.

"Have any of you found anything?" they all shook their heads and turned back to the books they were scanning.

"Bah!" one of the greybeards threw down a book surprising the other greybeards who, they knew that it was uncommon for a greybeard to lose their composure. "This is pointless, we clearly do not have the resources to solve or even understand this "problem" if you can call it that." He then took deep-breaths and calmed down before he bowed in apology.

"I apologize for my outburst." Arngeir waved him off.

"It is alright to show human emotions my friend, we are after-all still mortals," he then closed the book he was reading and laced his fingers together in thought. "But he is right my friends, we are clearly not finding any answers in our limited library."

"What do you suggest then Arngeir?"

"Something we haven't done in a long time," Arngeir got up and walked out of the library but paused near the door. "I shall write the letter to the college of Winterhold, their library might have something that we don't."

"And if they don't?" Angeir remained silent for a time before he finally said.

"I do not know, perhaps we shall have to wait until the sands hit the bottom of the hourglass."

* * *

**That's all for now! So sorry for the long wait on the second chapter! Been busy with life and too be honest another story. Whose title I will not reveal or what it's about just yet. but I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

* * *

**Anyways unto the reviews of last chapter!**

**ALTER-BOT: I dunno what you mean by that? Sorry!**

**Fractalman: indeed, I hope to fix those soon probably this chapter if not maybe the next. But I do hope to find a good beta-reader soon.**

**Quidam Guido: hehe thanks!**

**Guest: well I wanted to make Serana dislike Necromancy but use it albeit rarely because technically her whole vampire life has been surrounded in Necromancy and it had a part in breaking her family specifically her relationship with her mother, it's to me a wonder why she didn't dislike Necromany in canon. And I don't mean the Dragonborn in general I meant only Tatsuo unless of course…. Well I won't spoil it ****; ).**** And I changed my mind about giving another reason since you brought up a good point so thanks :D.**

**And the reason for his name is explained here! So I hope it clears that up :D**

**Spfitestarter: I will! I sorta used this chapter as an experiment which I hope to continue to the other chapters. And thanks :D I will!**

**Javi123del: don't worry I won't. ****: )**

**Preseus12: thanks :D**

**Ahurtrojo1: of course my good sir!**

**Iron Exile: I don't know what you mean by that.**


End file.
